Heather's Bug Aftermath
This is the eight episode of Total Drama Reloaded, the seventh season of the series. In this episode, Blaineley hosts a mini aftermath to greet the new cast and then to say goodbye to the old cast. After that Chris tells everyone to clean-up Chef's kitchen that is infested by many bugs and then they have to shoot the bugs onto Heather with a leaf blower. Episode Script *'This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay. All lines can be re-posted on Chat to see the pictures again.' Part 1 1:59 Amazing Hijotee PLEASE DO NOT TALK * ': "" Welcome to the Hijotee Wiki chat 2:00 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Last time" * ': "On Total Drama Reloaded" * ': "We had MAJOR changes" * ': "Major as in the WHOLE damn cast changing! :D " * ': "That's right!" * ': "We are now down to the Final 16" * ': "Cus 9 people were eliminated last episode" * ': "and over 6 debuted yesterday" * ': "So first..." 2:02 Lettucecow back 2:02 Amazing Hijotee Aftermath theme song begins * : "" * : "Hello guys" * : "and welcome to" * : "Total" * : "Drama" * : "Aftermath" * : "TDAS special" * ': "Wait, TDAS ended last week :P " * : "Oh yeah, never mind then :P " * : "Anyway" * : "We lost over 9 people yesterday" * : "and here they are!" SPEAK AS YOU ARE INTRODUCED * : "Welcome back, (alex) !" Did you guys hear what I say? 2:05 BoysCanLikeItToo .. 2:05 Lettucecow (alexis) Yo 2:06 Amazing Hijotee PLAY whoever shows up! 2:06 Lettucecow I have no idea who he is whats his name? 2:06 The Villainous Vulture (Alex) : Yo 2:06 Lettucecow oh nevermind 2:06 Amazing Hijotee * : "Welcome back, (arnold) " 2:06 Lettucecow (arnold) Hey! 2:06 Amazing Hijotee * : "Welcome back, (autumn) " 2:07 The Villainous Vulture (Autumn) : Hey 2:07 Amazing Hijotee How hard is it to say HEY * : "Welcome back, (jared) " 2:07 The Villainous Vulture I did :P (Jared) : Hey guys 2:07 Amazing Hijotee * : "Welcome back, (johnny) " 2:07 Lettucecow oh, jared got booted? aw..I liked jared 2:08 Amazing Hijotee * : "Welcome back, (scott bird) " 2:08 The Villainous Vulture (Scott Bird) : Tweet tweet bitches. 2:08 Amazing Hijotee * : "Welcome back, (money bags) " 2:08 The Villainous Vulture (Money bags) : I must have your money. 2:08 Amazing Hijotee * : "and finally... welcome back, (maclore) " 2:09 The Villainous Vulture (Maclore) : Screw y'all 2:09 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Okay guys, how does it feel to be losers?" 2:09 The Villainous Vulture (Maclore) : *FLips the bird* 2:09 Amazing Hijotee * ': "You were all inactive in this season" 2:09 The Villainous Vulture (Jared) : Uh, sure? 2:09 Amazing Hijotee * ': "So that is why you were all eliminated" * ': "So..." * ': "Any last words on TV?" 2:09 The Villainous Vulture (Jared) : I don't care, I was just metting people anyway meeting* 2:09 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Anyone else?" 2:09 The Villainous Vulture (Maclore) : Screw you America! 2:10 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Come on say something!" * ': "This will be the last time anyone will see you losers!" ... * ': "You have nothing to say?" * : "Fine then losers..." * : "IZZY" 2:11 The Villainous Vulture (Scott Bird) : WAIT 2:11 Amazing Hijotee (izzy) BOOM BOOM 2:11 The Villainous Vulture (Scott bird) : I tweeting hate all of you 2:11 Amazing Hijotee * : "Blow these bitches up!" (izzy) OKAY 2:12 The Villainous Vulture (Jared) : D: 2:12 Amazing Hijotee (izzy) Explosivo is ready for ELIMINATION 2:12 The Villainous Vulture (Maclore) : Nope. 2:13 Amazing Hijotee (frage) BOOM BOOM (alex) (arnold) (autumn) (jared) (johnny) (maclore) (scott bird) BLOW UP AND DIE (frage) * ': "Okay then" 2:13 The Villainous Vulture (They really died?) 2:13 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Bye losers" * ': "Now let's bring in the new people!" * ': "Who will be competing here!" 2:13 Lettucecow the only good ones there were jared and maclore 2:13 Amazing Hijotee * ': "On Total Drama Reloaded!" * ': "Say hello... (cody) !" 2:14 Lettucecow (cody) hey! 2:14 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Hello" 2:14 Lettucecow (cody) Heh, perfect, back in a new season, with new people, they'll never see it coming.. 2:14 Amazing Hijotee * ': "How doe sit feel to be back for another season?" 2:14 Lettucecow (cody) Awesome 2:14 Amazing Hijotee * ': "You already won two seasons, so do you have a reason to be here?" 2:14 Lettucecow (cody) I won one (cody) Not two 2:14 Amazing Hijotee * ': "You got 3rd place in Action, remember?" * ': "That was 10 grand" 2:15 Lettucecow (cody) It wasn't "winning" 2:15 Amazing Hijotee * : "Well, how was your life" * : "Did, you buy a nice car?" 2:15 Lettucecow (cody) But anyway, that was 4 season's ago, old news, I'm ready to win again! 2:15 Amazing Hijotee * : "Well good luck!" 2:15 Lettucecow (cody) Yep (cody) I bought a ford fusion 2:15 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Next up is... (trent) !" TrueCobalion has been kicked by Amazing Hijotee. 2:16 Lettucecow (trent) Whats up guys? 2:16 Amazing Hijotee * : "Hello Trent" 2:16 Lettucecow (trent) Hey 2:16 Amazing Hijotee * : "How does it feel to be back?" 2:16 Lettucecow (trent) Great! 2:16 Amazing Hijotee * : "Cool" * : "You got any plans for Season 7?" 2:16 Lettucecow (trent) Not really 2:16 Amazing Hijotee * : "Eh..." 2:17 Lettucecow (trent) Just gonne see how it goes 2:17 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Next up is..." * ': "FANG" 2:17 The Villainous Vulture (Fang) : Meow 2:17 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Hello there shark!" 2:17 The Villainous Vulture (Fang) : Yo 2:17 Amazing Hijotee * : "Ahhhh! Shark!" * : "What the hell Chris?" 2:18 The Villainous Vulture Lag check ... 2:18 Lettucecow same 2:18 Amazing Hijotee * ': "LOL" * ': "Say hello to our first non-human competitor" 2:18 The Villainous Vulture (Fang) : Meow 2:19 Amazing Hijotee You guys are so quiet * : "Well hello there shark" * : "Are you going to EAT everyone in the show?" 2:19 The Villainous Vulture (Fang) : When I win, I'ma buy a fishtank :D (Fang) : Maybe... 2:19 Amazing Hijotee * : "How big?" 2:19 The Villainous Vulture (Fang) : Goldfish size :D 2:19 Amazing Hijotee * : "You won't fit :P " Reelbigfishfan500 has joined the chat. 2:20 The Villainous Vulture (Fang) : Or will I? (Troll) 2:20 Amazing Hijotee * : "Well does Scott have anything to say?" 2:20 The Villainous Vulture (Fang) : Is he here? 2:20 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Say hello, Scott! 2:20 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : Did you just kill a ton of innocent people?! (Scott) : Um.. not that I care 2:20 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Scott... meet FANG" 2:20 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : YOU! (Fang) : YOU 2:20 Amazing Hijotee * ': "You guys are both competing together" * ': "IN THE SAME TEAM :D " 2:21 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Cracks knuckles* Excellent. (Fang) : *Welp* 2:21 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Have anything to say?" 2:21 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : I'm gonna make some shark fin soup... 2:21 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Cool" * ': "Next up is (mal) " Glenn31 has been kicked by Amazing Hijotee. 2:21 The Villainous Vulture (Mal) : Hey. 2:21 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Mal you there?" Glenn31 has joined the chat. 2:22 The Villainous Vulture (Mal) : No... TrueCobalion has joined the chat. 2:22 Glenn31 (Mal) : Hey! 2:22 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Hey" 2:22 Glenn31 (I was in PM) 2:22 Amazing Hijotee * : "How ya doing?" 2:22 Glenn31 (Mal) : Sad, suicidal, pondering life 2:22 Amazing Hijotee * : "Well, where is Mike?" 2:22 Glenn31 (Mal) : *shrugs* We split up, remember 2:22 Amazing Hijotee * : "Okay then" * : "Have fun in Season 7" 2:23 Glenn31 (Mal) : I won't 2:23 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : Shut up, Emo 2:23 Amazing Hijotee * ': "and finally" 2:23 Lettucecow are you making mal emo? 2:23 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Say hello, Lindsay!" 2:23 Lettucecow lol Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 has been kicked by Amazing Hijotee. 2:23 Amazing Hijotee * ': "You there Lindsay?" 2:23 The Villainous Vulture (Lindsay) : Hi Chis 2:23 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Are you evil?" 2:23 The Villainous Vulture (Lindsay) : Maybe... (troll) 2:23 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Okay then" 2:23 TrueCobalion *gets the no evil lindsay gun* 2:24 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Well those are your 6 new people!" * ': "Have fun" 2:24 Lettucecow *gets one and stands beside of glenn* Lets do this... 2:24 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Now it's time for..." 2:24 Lettucecow *true 2:24 Amazing Hijotee * ': "TOTAL" * ': "DRAMA" * ': "RELOADED" NOW FOR PART 2 Part 2 2:29 Amazing Hijotee PLEASE DO NOT TALK Welcome to the Hijotee Wiki chat 2:30 Amazing Hijotee * ': "" * ': "Okay here we are" * ': "Back at the island" * ': "With the new Final 16" * ': "So, are you guys happy to be here?" TALK 2:30 Lettucecow (vin) Sure... 2:31 Glenn31 (Mal) : No 2:31 Lettucecow (felix) Yep! 2:31 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : Yea... sure *Rolls eyes* (Antonio) : Indeed 2:31 Amazing Hijotee (fang) RAWR!!! 2:31 Glenn31 (Mal) : I'm never happy 2:31 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Yea 2:31 Amazing Hijotee (trent) I'm bored 2:31 TrueCobalion (Trent) : New season (:D) 2:31 Lettucecow (vin) *conf* MILLION BUCKS!!!!! CHA-CHING! 2:31 Amazing Hijotee (molly) WTF is going on? 2:31 Lettucecow (cody) The episode? 2:31 Glenn31 (Mal) : *conf* Time to make up my strategy 2:31 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Conf* *Laughing* 2:31 Amazing Hijotee (lindsay) I'm flying! :D 2:31 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Hey Cody. I'm skye. Coolboy87 has left the chat. 2:32 Amazing Hijotee (coco) COCO COCO I'm BACK 2:32 Lettucecow (cody) hi? 2:32 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *sigh* I miss Jared. 2:32 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Conf* Everyone else here'll be a breeze! 2:32 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Oh no!" * ': "We have a problem!" 2:32 Lettucecow (felix) what? 2:32 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Its always something. 2:32 Lettucecow (vin) What? 2:32 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Chef's house is filled with BUGS" 2:32 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Conf* Okay... maybe not ANtonio or Cody... but still, breeze! 2:32 BoysCanLikeItToo (Bianca) : What, old man? 2:32 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Bugs?! 2:32 Lettucecow (felix) BUGS??? 2:32 TrueCobalion (Trent) : Big deal... 2:32 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Insects huh? 2:33 Glenn31 (Mal) : Pffft 2:33 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *gets a lantern* I am prepared 2:33 Lettucecow (felix) *conf* I have a severe case of insectaphobia.. (felix) *his backpack rustles* Huh? 2:33 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Listening to Felix's conf* Good to know... Heh heh 2:33 Amazing Hijotee SCENE SWITCHES TO CAFETERIA * : "Ahhhhh!!!" * : "Get outta heer!" 2:34 Lettucecow (felix) *a robotic mouse jumps out of the backpack and onto his shoulder* 2:34 Amazing Hijotee * : "I HATE bugs :D " 2:34 Glenn31 (Mal) : Wow, even Chef is scared of Chef 2:34 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : You're a freaking girl Chef 2:34 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *drops a lantern on chefs head* Use this idiot 2:34 Amazing Hijotee (fang) Chef hates hugs, yet he made you guys eat the last challenge :P 2:34 TrueCobalion (Trent) : >.> 2:34 Lettucecow (felix) Oh, I thought I left you behind! 2:34 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : I HATE RATS! *Throws Felix's mouse at a wall* 2:34 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Okay guys" 2:34 Glenn31 (Mal) : *picks up rat* Hey Scott, it's you! 2:34 Amazing Hijotee * ': "The itches is filled with bugs" 2:34 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *conf* What is wrong with Chef? I'll slice them all in half with an axe, and ill come after chef next. 2:34 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : GAH! *Punches Mal* 2:35 Glenn31 (Mal) : OOOW! 2:35 Lettucecow (felix) Oh no! *A loud robotic voice is heard saying: attack mode and starts attacking scott and mal* 2:35 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : NEVER! CALL! ME! A! RAT! 2:35 Amazing Hijotee PLEASE DO NOT TALK * : "Okay teams" * : "As you can see" * : "My entire kitchen is infested!" * : "You all have to clean this up!" * ': "With vacuum cleaners!" * : "Yup" * ': "So everyone go grab your vacuums" * ': "First team to suck up all those nasty bugs wins!" 2:36 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *picks up vacuum* 2:36 Amazing Hijotee * ': "GO" 2:36 Glenn31 (Mal) : *vacuums up bugs* 2:37 TrueCobalion (Skye) : But I wanted lanterns! D: 2:37 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Grabs a vacuum* This should be simple 2:37 TrueCobalion (Trent) : *sucks up flies and spiders and ants and stuff* 2:37 Glenn31 (Mal) : *pushes around 2 vacuums* 2:37 Lettucecow (felix) Um...perhaps I could make some adjustments... 2:37 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Sucking up Bugs* 2:37 Lettucecow (felix) *gets out tools* 2:37 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *steals Fang's vacuum and sucks up alot of bugs* (Skye) : Heheh 2:37 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Remember to have your vacuums on SUCK, please not BLOW" 2:38 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : Heh heh *Starts vacuuming* 2:38 Lettucecow (vin) Stupid slave labor...Lazy chef..*starts vacuuming* 2:38 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Time for my first act of villainy... 2:38 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Slaps Skye* No. 2:38 Glenn31 (Mal) : Hey anyone on the other team want a vacuum? 2:38 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *suck up bugs* Eek, this is gross 2:38 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Ow. Fine then *continues sucking bugs* 2:38 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Okay the vacuum with the most bugs wins!" 2:38 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *puts the vacuum on skye's face* 2:38 TrueCobalion (Trent) : *sucking bugs* 2:38 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *keeps sucking* OGOD 2:38 TrueCobalion (Skye) : MMMPH!!! 2:38 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Okay almost done" 2:38 Lettucecow (felix) And.....done! Now... *presses button and sucking radius of the vacuum is double* 2:38 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Laughs at Bianca and Skye* 2:38 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : EEEEK! THERE ALL OVER ME! 2:38 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *gets vacuum out of face* (Skye) : Seriously Bianca? 2:38 Amazing Hijotee * : "Yay! The kitchen looks clean now" 2:39 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *sucks some of the remaining bugs* 2:39 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Straightens up and coughs* I mean... Bianca... how rude of you 2:39 Glenn31 (Mal) : Perfect 2:39 Lettucecow (felix) *gets all the bugs of brianna* 2:39 TrueCobalion (Trent) : *sucks more bugs* 2:39 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Suck people, SUCK" 2:39 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : That's what she said :P 2:39 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Ew.... 2:39 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *sets Lindsays vacuum to blow* Whoops! :P 2:39 BoysCanLikeItToo (Brianna) : Thanks, Felix. *sucks up more bugs* 2:39 Amazing Hijotee * ': "SUCK" 2:39 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Using vacuum* 2:39 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *sucks more bugs* 2:39 Amazing Hijotee * : "SUCK" 2:39 Glenn31 (Glenn) : SHUT UP CHRIS! 2:39 Lettucecow (felix) *one lands on his head* EEEEEKKKK! GET IT OFF ME GET IT OFF ME!!!! *Starts running in circles* 2:39 Amazing Hijotee (fang) : "SUCK" 2:39 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *sucks skyes face with vacuum again* 2:39 Glenn31 (Mal) : *chases Felix with rat* 2:39 Lettucecow (vin) Spaz! 2:39 Amazing Hijotee (lindsay) "I'm sucking, God damn it!" 2:40 TrueCobalion (Skye) : STOP EET! 2:40 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Laughing at Bianca and Skye again* 2:40 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *kicks Antonio* SHUT UP. 2:40 Lettucecow (felix) huh? Oh, there you are snuffles! 2:40 Amazing Hijotee * : "Okay then it's clean" 2:40 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *sucks more bugs* 2:40 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *looks at Antonio* You find that funny? 2:40 TrueCobalion (Trent) : *sucks last bug* 2:40 Lettucecow (felix) *picks up robotic rat* 2:40 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Okay guys we're done" 2:40 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Straightens* You shouldn't have done that, my friend 2:40 Glenn31 (Mal) : Can it Italiano 2:40 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Now... who won again?" 2:40 Lettucecow (felix) Um...us? 2:40 Glenn31 (Mal) : WE DID! 2:40 Amazing Hijotee * : "I don't know" 2:40 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Chokes Skye and throws him at Mal* (Antonio) : No thank you 2:40 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Was it a TIE?" * : "Yup" 2:41 Glenn31 (Mal) : *cringes* M-m-magic Mikes 2:41 Amazing Hijotee * : "I guess" * ': "Okay then" 2:41 Lettucecow (vin) tie? Great 2:41 Glenn31 (Mal) : *dicks* woah OH JESUS DICKS 2:41 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Excellent *Rolls eyes* 2:41 Lettucecow (felix) Aww... 2:41 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Stares at Antonio* 2:41 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Teams, meet me at the campground for a surprise prank" 2:41 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Prank? 2:41 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Conf* He has to go! 2:41 Glenn31 (Mal) : *whispers to Scott* Antonio? 2:41 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : As you wish, Chris 2:42 Lettucecow (felix) Prank? I don't like pranks, barbaric they are. 2:42 TrueCobalion (Skye) : What chu talkin about 2:42 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : GAH! W-w-what about him? 2:42 Amazing Hijotee SCENE SWITCHES TO CONFESSIONAL 2:42 TrueCobalion (Trent) : Pranks? D: 2:42 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *clings on to felix* I hope it's not bad. 2:42 Amazing Hijotee NO NOT TALK * ': "Okay teams" * ': " is inside that restroom" * ': "When she comes out" * ': "I want all of you guys..." * ': "To set your vacuums from SUCK to BLOW" * ': "It's about time that GOT WHAT SHE DESERVED :P" 2:43 Lettucecow (vin) pranks? AHAHAHAHAH! I can't resist a good prank! 2:43 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Okay then ready?" 2:43 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : YES! *High-5's Vin* 2:43 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Chris, that's terrible. 2:43 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Grab your vacuums" 2:43 Lettucecow (vin) its awesome 2:44 TrueCobalion (Trent) and (Skye) : *grabs vacuums* 2:44 Glenn31 (Mal) : *sets vacuum to triple blow* 2:44 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Aim for the outhouse!" 2:44 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Sets to blow* 2:44 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : his is gonna be good. 2:44 Lettucecow (felix) Oh...this is quite mean 2:44 BoysCanLikeItToo this* 2:44 TrueCobalion (trent) and (Skye) : *turns to spray blow* 2:44 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Don't blow until she's out" 2:44 Lettucecow (felix) and unnecessary 2:44 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : If it must be done *Grinning* 2:44 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Ready?" 2:44 TrueCobalion (Trent) and (skye) : Yes 2:44 Glenn31 (Mal) : I've always wanted to blow Heather! WAIT NO!!!! 2:44 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : I agree, Felix. 2:44 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Indeed 2:44 Amazing Hijotee * ': "SET AIM" 2:44 Lettucecow (cody) Yeah! sets it to blow* 2:44 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Aims* 2:44 Amazing Hijotee * Okay *comes out* * ': "FIRE!!! :D" 2:44 Lettucecow (felix) Ugh, fine, if you insist.. 2:44 Glenn31 (Mal) : *blows bugs all over Heather* 2:44 TrueCobalion (Trent) and (Skye) : *fires at Heathers eyes* BULLSEYE! *high fives eachother* 2:44 Lettucecow (vin) *blows bugs* 2:44 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *forgets to change to blow and sucks heathers face in* 2:44 Amazing Hijotee * AHHHGGGGG!!! 2:44 Lettucecow (vin) AHAHAHAHHA 2:44 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Blows the bugs* 2:45 Amazing Hijotee * WHAT the hell CHRIS! 2:45 Glenn31 (Mal) : AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PRICELESS! 2:45 Lettucecow (cody) *blows bugs* 2:45 Amazing Hijotee * OMG 2:45 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Laughing* 2:45 TrueCobalion (Skye) : LOL 2:45 Amazing Hijotee * THIS IS DISGUSTING! 2:45 TrueCobalion (Trent) : HAHAHAHAH! 2:45 Lettucecow (VIN) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, GOLD!~ 2:45 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : AHAHAHAHAHA 2:45 Amazing Hijotee * UHOIUHIO:GUIVY * OMFG 2:45 Lettucecow (felix) Sorry! 2:45 TrueCobalion (Trent) : This is funnier than Episode 15 in TDA! 2:45 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : AHAHAHAHA *Coughs* Excuse me. 2:45 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : You people are TERRIBLE! *storms off* 2:45 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Ha ha ha" 2:45 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : That was funny as hell 2:45 Amazing Hijotee * ': "That's what you get you mean BITCH :D " 2:45 Glenn31 (Mal) : Wow, Brianna's such a nicey nice 2:45 Lettucecow (felix) w-wait! *runs after brianna* 2:45 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Definately not Bianca *Grinning, then bursts out laughing* 2:45 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Okay then, you all win!" 2:46 Glenn31 (Mal) : All of us? 2:46 Lettucecow (vin) Yes! A good prize too, nice idea chris! 2:46 TrueCobalion (Skye) : We all win? :D (Trent) : YAY! 2:46 Amazing Hijotee * ': "BUT" 2:46 Lettucecow (Cody) but? 2:46 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : But? 2:46 Amazing Hijotee * I get to say the elimination 2:46 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *sits in cabin* Terrible, absolutley terible. 2:47 TrueCobalion (Trent) : :O 2:47 Lettucecow (vin) oh... 2:47 TrueCobalion (Skye) : EEK 2:47 The Villainous Vulture brb for a sec 2:47 Glenn31 (Mal) : Heather, you look gorgeous today! 2:47 Amazing Hijotee * I vote off... 2:47 Lettucecow (felix) *walks into cabin* Are you okay brianna? 2:47 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Oh no!" 2:47 TrueCobalion (Trent) : Heather I love you :D 2:47 Amazing Hijotee * ': "STOP HER" 2:47 Lettucecow (vin) You're awesome! 2:47 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *jumps on heather* 2:47 Glenn31 (Mal) : *tackles Heather* NOOOO! 2:47 TrueCobalion (Skye) : SHUT UP YOU BITCH 2:47 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Okay then no elimination today" 2:47 TrueCobalion (Trent) : *kicks her* 2:47 Lettucecow (cody) *throws rocks at heather* SHUT UP 2:47 Glenn31 (Mal) : *shaves Heather's hair* 2:47 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Heather will take the Flush of Shame now :P" 2:48 Lettucecow (vin) Bye bye! AHAHAHA 2:48 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Brianna? Are you alright? 2:48 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Heather is out! :D 2:48 Lettucecow (felix) Are you okay brianna? 2:48 Amazing Hijotee THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED 2:48 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Bye Heather